


Her Knight In Shining Armour

by Supremacy of Chaos (MS1887)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS1887/pseuds/Supremacy%20of%20Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in history, Cocoon and Gran Pulse united to defeat a common enemy that threatened to annihilate all of humanity. Seven years later, when the war ended, the two nations attempt establish peace and alliance. Two women were chosen to be the symbol, but it soon becomes obvious that this relationship is very hard to build. AU. FLight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Knight In Shining Armour

_**The Heroes of the War...** _

The War of Transgression was the toughest war the humans had ever fought. For seven years, the humans defended their homes against intruders known as the Fal'Cie, godlike creatures that were once worshipped by the people.

Since the creation of humans by the Maker, Fal'Cie were regarded as the masters of humankind. The world was peaceful, for the majority of the time. There was a long, bitter rivalry between Gran Pulse, a huge continent consisting of wilderness, beasts, and native tribesmen; and Cocoon, the more advanced continent ruled by a primarch. Their rivalry began during the ancient times; for what reason, that was long forgotten. Gran Pulse and Cocoon went to war against each other many times during history. Although they were never great wars, they often times divided the other, smaller, nations into two sides. Still, all of these wars combined could not compare to the one against the Fal'Cie.

No one really knew why it had started. One day, life went on as usual. The young children of the Pulsian tribes trained and played. The Cocoonian kids went to school. The adults continued their usual routines: working and cursing the other superpower once in a while.

However, the next day, dark clouds gathered over Oerba, and the Fal'Cie attacked.

Oerba was a small but prosperous hunting village. It often served as a base for the Yun tribe, a group of hunters and warriors, that would come down from the Northern Mountains to hunt the Adamantoise on the planes of Archylte Steppe. The Yuns had a reputation for their skills, weaponry, and rebellious nature. They were feared by the other tribes for their ruthless and fierce ways on the battlefield.

So it wasn't much of a surprise that Oerba was the first place the Fal'Cie attacked, especially since the daughter of the Yun chief had openly insulted Fal'Cie Anima just days before.

Although the Yuns were very capable fighters, the Fal'Cie's attack was a surprise. Oerba fell in one day, and its native residents were evaluated to Paddra, home of the Farseer tribe, in Yaschas Massif.

The Battle of Oerba marked the beginning of the War of Transgression. The tribes of Gran Pulse were united by the Yuns to defend their land and avenge Oerba. Even though at first the spirits of vengeance were high and the warriors were determined to win, it soon became clear that it was just a matter of time before the Fal'Cie would slay every human on Gran Pulse. After many defeats and no victories, the morale was at an all time low. The casualty among the humans were high; many were dead, even more were severely wounded. Reluctantly, the Pulsians finally asked for the help of the Cocoonians. Cocoon refused at first, seeing that it was a chance to wipe out their biggest rival once and for all, but when their own primarch, Galenth Dysley, revealed himself to be Fal'Cie Barthandelus at the end of the first year, it became obvious to the people of Cocoon that this war was going to annihilate all of humanity if the Fal'Cie continued to advance.

So, for the first time in history, Cocoon and Gran Pulse united against a common enemy. The first three years of the war were a total bloodbath for the humans. However, by year four, when the Pulsian priests and Cocoonian scientists finally unlocked the power of the crystals, magic users, known as l'Cie, began to emerge on the human's side. 

The l'Cie, led by Commander Farron, successfully turned the tide against the Fal'Cie.

Then one fateful day, seven years after the start of the war, a young Pulsian warrior, the same one that insulted Anima before the Fall of Oerba, killed the leader of the Fal'Cie, Orphan, in the Battle of Eden.

The humanity had, at last, secured its victory.

The warrior, known as Ragnarok on the battlefield, become humanity's saviour and greatest hero. 

 

_**His Majesty the King...** _

After the end of the war, Commander Farron was elected as the King of Cocoon. He tried to talk his way out of it, of course, but the Cocoonians, along with the support of the chiefs of many Pulsian tribes, insisted on Farron being the best choice for the new leader of Cocoon. As a result, the responsibility of reconstruction and establishment of a permanent peace treaty with Gran Pulse fell onto Farron's shoulders.

The Gran Pulsians, much to his surprise, were not hard to talk to since the war had shown the people the importance of peace. One month after the war, the tribal representatives and King Farron would sign the peace treaty that would establish a friendly relation between Cocoon and Gran Pulse for the first time in history. Many were very excited, especially those war heroes that could not wait any longer for their rewards.

“Ooh, oh, Fangy! Can we go to Cocoon for a really, really long vacation?” A cheerful redhead said to the brunette beside her. “You know how I always wanted to go there! So after your father signs the treaty, these Cocoonians won't be able to be mean to us anymore!”

“Okay, okay, Vanille, calm down. We can do whatever you want after getting our rewards, ya?” Fang replied casually. They were currently riding their chocobos to the Capitol Building of Cocoon in Eden. Although Fang didn't show it like Vanille did, she was very thrilled about this, too. In fact, she hardly slept in the last month, though she very much needed her sleep, because she couldn't stop herself from thinking of the gold and glory she would receive as the slayer of Orphan.

“I have a huge plan, and it's going to awesome,” Vanille continued to babble on, “Oh, and I heard that they are going to erect a huge statue in your honour in Oerba and Eden! Oh, dear Maker!” She squealed.

Fang chuckled lightly, “they better. And it better be pure gold or something, for I am the great Oerba Yun Fang, saviour of the people, y'all should be worshipping me right now.”

“I'll do it in my head, oh, Great Yun Fang! But first I have to marry my beloved Susan!” One Cocoonian soldier, Sergeant Brent Walker, said dryly.

“Yeah...” nodded a Pulsian warrior, “I'm going to ask my love to marry me once I get home.”

Then one after another, the men began to chat about their loved ones. Fang could understand their excitement behind going home after seven long years of hard battles, she missed her home, too. But her mind wasn't set on living a peaceful and normal life after this; no, she had bigger goals.

“What about you, Fang? When are you going to settle down?” Vanille asked.

“Dunno,” Fang said, “probably never.” She shrugged. “I'm a free spirit. The purpose of my life is exploring the world and becoming a better hunter and warrior. So I'm not going to just settle down and start a family.”

“I think you're just scared.”

“Of what?”

“The responsibilities of marriage and having a family of your own,” Vanille began to pout, “but I want to become an aunt someday, Fangy!”

Unlike Fang, Vanille was more playful, childish, and a lot more family-orientated. The war had been very hard on her, since she nearly lost her entire tribe as a result. Although Vanille did not see the terrors on the battlefield with her own eyes, her job as a healer did not spare her from the pain that was brought along with the wounded and dead soldiers. Fang had insisted many times for Vanille to retreat farther away from the frontlines since the Fal'Cie did not care if it was a soldier or doctor it was attacking. Vanille was a stubborn girl. She was scared to death but she stayed with Fang. They were both born in Oerba; Vanille of the Dia clan, and Fang of the Yuns. They had grown up together as sisters. Although they were not related by blood, the priests of Oerba had said the two girl were bound by their spirits, inseparable.

 

It was late afternoon when King Farron began his speech to the people of Cocoon and Gran Pulse. Rewards were given out and many men and women were promoted. Yet, after three long hours of peace talk, after the Treaty of Peace had been signed by the King and Yun Chief, Fang's father, the big reward she had anticipated still had not come.

Patience was not something Fang had been born with. Even though Vanille tried to reassure her many times, she was getting more and more anxious as each second passed.

The civilians were standing behind them, quietly listening to the leaders. The Cocoon representatives, mostly military officers, stood on the right side of the grand stage. Fang and her people stood to the left. On the stage, which was in front of the Capitol Building, stood her father and the King.

Fang glanced over to the Cocoonians. She remembered some of them, the ones she had fought along side with. Then her attention was caught by a young woman around her age. She stood proudly and confidently at the front. She was beautiful.

Fang had never seen her before. Why, though? Surely someone like her, judging from the way she presented herself, with a stern look and cold blue eyes, had fought in the war. Her soft pink hair was very distinct, so Fang would have remembered her if she had seen her on the field.

Beside the woman stood a shorter, younger woman who had the same pink hair. But she seemed a lot...nicer compared to the older one. Her features were softer and her eyes, more hopeful. She smiled at the tall, bulky blond man standing not too far from her.

“Fang! Stop ogling and listen to your father's speech!” Vanille whispered, nudging the taller woman.

“Yeah, yeah.”

After about five minutes, King Farron took over the microphone. Fang thought that the ceremony was drawing to a closure; she couldn't help but feel worried. Had they forgotten about her? The warrior that killed Orphan? Maybe they saved the best to last. At least, that was what Fang hoped.

“Now, I know that many of you are wondering why we have yet to thank the warrior that slayed Orphan for humanity...”

“Oh, Vanille! That's me!” Fang was overwhelmed by the sudden surge of happiness.

“I know! I'm so proud of you!” the redhead was trying not to squeak. Fang could see that she was trying to hold herself from jumping up and down.

“Oerba Yun Fang, please come on to the stage,” the King requested.

Fang smirked and proudly marched onto the stage. Up there, her eyes met cold blue ones.

Since when did the pink-haired woman get up there?

They stood facing each other on opposite sides of the stage. Fang quickly glanced down, seeing Vanille, who mouthed _Go, Fang!_ She returned her attention to the pink-haired woman, whose face was expressionless. There was this aura about her that Fang found fascinating, yet her cold and distant blue eyes seemed threatening.

Fang felt like she was being regarded as dirt.

She did not like that.

What was this about? Fang wondered. Was this going to be a duel? A showdown? To see which was stronger? The Pulsian warrior, or Cocoonian soldier in Guardian Corps uniform with eyes that shot daggers? Fang let her eyes wander down. She saw a black leather case hanging loose behind the woman's hips. It contained a gunblade, an advanced type of weaponry only the best of the elite soldiers of Cocoon used.

Fang was not scared of this woman's intimidating stare, but she decided that she didn't like her.

It still didn't make sense to her. Wasn't this ceremony supposed to bring Cocoon and Gran Pulse closer together? If so, then what is this? The other woman looked like she was ready to murder Fang.

“Now, for the big news you've all been waiting for,” King Farron suddenly spoke loudly and happily.

_A duel. It has to be a duel._

“In an effort of bringing Cocoon and Gran Pulse closer and to ensure friendly relation amongst our people, I, King of Cocoon, hereby grant Oerba Yun Fang my daughter, Claire Farron's hand in marriage.”

Fang's stomach sank.

_What...the...hell?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be ten chapters long.
> 
> Creative writing is not my strong suit. For the last four years of my life I wrote only lab reports, analytical English essays, and long, painful history papers. So constructive critisms are welcome. Please point out any grammar, spelling mistakes, or missing words, etc. 
> 
> I try my best to keep Lightning and Fang in character while adding my own interpretations of their personality. But if any of you experienced FLight writers and shippers feel like something is off, please let me know. 
> 
> This story is also available on Fanfiction.Net under the same title and author name.


End file.
